Pervert and Stalker
by drgonlance36
Summary: Ikuto is in love with Amu. But Amu hates his guts. What will Ikuto do to makeher his? Amuto! :D I'm now done. :P
1. Time Past

M.C. = This is my first fanfiction story and it is an Amuto story.

Ikuto = Yeah Amuto.

Amu = Why Ikuto, not Tadase.

M.C. = I like Amouto better. (Not offence to Tadase lovers.)

Ikuto = Can you put this in… *whispers into my ear.*

M.C. = *grab a hammer and smack him on the head* (Sorry for taking your idea, animefreak4444)

Amu = drgonlance36 does not own Shugo Chara.

**~Amu's Pov~**

Beep-beep

"Stupid alarm clock, its Monday. I hate Mondays," slammed the alarm clock.

I took a bath, combed my hair and dressed in to my uniform.

**(See my profile to see Amu's uniform)**

I ran for my life, if I am late it will be on my life. It will be on my life!

I ran into the most popular guy at my school, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "Watch out you bastard," I shouted angrily.

Ikuto grabbed my hand and grabbed my hand into the bushes. "You are hot," mumbled Ikuto mumbled to my ear. "You will be mine."

I wonder how he is my best friend's brother, Tsukiyomi Utau. He has been saying that that I will become his girlfriend since I was 3.

I punched him, "We are going to be late asshole." We ran to the school gates barely making it.

**~Ikuto~**

My cell phone rang.

"What the hell do you want," I moaned.

_Bastard it's 8:15 you have 20 minutes left till you can get to school._

I hang up and put on some clothes.

**(See my profile to see Ikuto's uniform)**

I ran to school and was not looking ahead of me. I bumped into my sister's best friend, Hinamori Amu.

"Watch out you bastard," said with her hot angrily voice, that voice she made me turn-on.

Without thinking I grabbed her into some bushes. I mumbled to her, "You are hot. I will make you mine." Which was a promise I made to her when we were little (Amu was 3, Utau was 4 and Ikuto was 5.)

**~Flashback~**

"Onii-chan," shout little Utau.

"What is it," I smiled.

A little 3 year old girl with pink hair and golden eyes was with my sister.

I questioned, "Who is she, Utau?"

She pulled a pink hair girl in front of me, "She is my new best friend, Amu."

Amu smiled and said, "You look like a cat." She ran to some little kids and asked them if I looked like a cat.

My sweat dropped and Utau laughed.

This made me laugh and I made a promise that day.

_Amu, you can make us smile, you are the light in darkness… and you will be mine._

**~Flashback~**

She punched me, "We are going to be late asshole. We ran to the gates, little did she know was that she was holding my holding my hand. Her hand was warm.

**~Utau's Pov~**

_Where are those bitches?_

Thump-thump

I saw Amu holding my brother's hand as they ran. This is good to pass by.

I shouted, "Amu, when did you started dating, Ikuto?" Like I knew, my BFF blushed at the thought and that Ikuto snickered.

"We are going to be late for class," Amu still blushing.

M.C. = Where is the closes grave? *caring a body bag*

Amu = What is in the bag?

M.C. = Pervert, cat, dark, stalker and… pervert… *bag moves*

Amu = grabs a shovel and makes a hole*

Yaya = **Plz Review**


	2. Text Me Back

M.C. = Where is Amu and Ikuto?

Rima = They are on a date.

M.C. = I thought Amu hates Ikuto. *grabs a hammer and walks to their date*

Rima = drgonlance36 does not own Shugo Chara.

**~ Ikuto's Pov ~**

It was lunch time and them to see my little strawberry.

I heard something around the corner. "Will you go out with me, Hinamori?" asked Tadase.

I cannot believe what I heard but I did, Amu said, "Yes."

_Amu is mine and no matter what she will always be. I will ruin their date._ I laughed.

I texted to my little sister, Utau, and some of our friends from childhood.

**To: Utau, Kairi, Kukia, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Lulu**

**From: Ikuto**

**We need 2 stop or destroy Amu's date on Saturday.**

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Utau**

**Sure why not, but u r nuts. U lying, whore.**

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Kairi**

**K. I'll do it. :D**

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Kukia**

**If ur sis there. Then I'll do it. :)**

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Nagi**

**Is Rima there, if she is then I'll do it. But if u lie 2 me, u'll die in an accident. :(**

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Rima**

**Messing with Amu's luv life... I'll do it.**

**To: Ikuto**

**From; Yaya**

**There will there b candy... or else :(**

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Lulu**

**Sounds lik fun.**

**~Utau's Pov~**

**~Ramen Shop~**

_What is wrong with you? _I huffed.

"What is wrong?" said Amu at my side.

I rubbed the back of head with my right hand, "Nothing at all."

Lucky that Amu is dense. I giggled and continued to eat my ramen.

Amu = I hate u.

Ikuto = I luv u

Amu = Hate.

Ikuto = Luv.

Nami and Nemi (twins from the show) = Amu and Ikuto are fighting again of who knows what.

M.C. =What are you fighting about? -_-

Amu = That son of a bitch told me... *crying and whisper to ear*

M.C. = Tsukiyomi Ikuto you will die! *run to him with a knife*

Nemi = **Plz**

Nami = **Review**


	3. I Spy

M.C. = My friends hav been wondering 4 months or maybe years. Which is better **pink **or **purple**?

Amu = Pink!

Nagi = Purple!

Tadase = Pink!

Rima = Purple!

Yaya = Pink!

Lulu = Purple!

L.D. (my sister) = Pink!

M.C. = U guys r no help. T-T I lik both but pink with black (lik Amu) Tell me what do u choice.

Nana = drgonlance36 does not own Shugo Chara.

**~ Amu's Pov ~**

_I'm on going on a date with Tadase. I'm be dreaming. _

**(C my profile 4 their clothes.)**

"Hinamori-chan do you want to go into that cafe?" politely asked Tadase.

I nodded.

**~ Ikuto's Pov ~**

_She looks happy... not that I can help it._

I saw them go to a cafe. We went in the cafe.

Utau ordered black coffee; Kairi had tea, Kukia a hot chocolate, Nagi picked a cappuccino, Rima a latte, Lulu had a espresso and I had hot milk.

Across from us Amu and Tadase were laughing and smiling.

_My heart started to beat fast and I became jealous... me, jealous. But I do love her... love her. What is going on with me! _Islammed my head on the table.

They went to the park and Tadase tried to kiss her. (_T... R... I... E... D..._) Amu dodged it, we were in shocked.

**~ Amu's Pov ~**

**~ Park~**

Tadase took me to the park and he tried to kiss me but it dodged it. I wondered why I did that.

Then it hit me. _I love Ikuto!_

Crack

It was a twig break; I thought it was an animal. Then I heard gasps and whispers.

**~Yaya's Pov ~**

**~Bushes~**

"She did not kiss him, she did not kiss him!" whispered out loud.

Rima-chi smacked Yaya on the head.

"Shut up bitch," Lulu-chi punched Yaya.

They were shouting at Yaya when we were doing that Amu came to us.

"Why the fuck are you here? Are you spying on freaking date?" Amu-chi slobbered us to a pulp.

She told Tadase-kun, "Sorry, but we can't finish this date."

Tadase-kun left the group and said bye to Amu-chi

"You guys are so died," Amu-chi said with smiled evilly.

M.C. = Hide, Ikuto.

Ikuto = Where did these fan girls come from?

Utau = I called them to get Amu jealose.

Amu = *at the corner blushing and pissed*

Ikuto = I'm going over there. ^_^

Il and Elle = **Plz Review**


	4. ILY I Love You

M.C = A classmate was suppose to pay me $10, she never paid me back. (4years) :(

Ikuto = Follow her around.

M.C. = I hav 3 years.

Amu = How long hav u been watching n reading our show? -_-

M.C. = 3 or 4 years. ^-^

Amu = That explains a lot. -_-

Alana (the person who owes me) = Mili (drgonlance36) does not own Shugo Chara.

**Normal Pov**

The group left together except Amu and Ikuto. They stayed in the park.

**Amu's Pov**

_What am I going to do with this moron now I know what I feel for him?_

_Oh, how I hate my life._

_He looked at me... he looks away. How does he fill? _**(Amu = Dense)**

"How was your date?"

I mumbled, "Fine, till you came and follow us."

My heart beat fast when he called me.

_Why did you have to be so good looking?_

**Ikuto's Pov**

_She must hate me no, anything but that._ I shivered in fear.

I said, "Amu I'm sorry."

"Why would you do it?" Amu pouted.

_I can't ... that pout._

"It's because I love you," I shouted.

She looked dumbstruck. I will have to get ready for the shouting.

**Amu's Pov**

He said it... I have to say it back.

Ikuto started to get up and walk away.

I grabbed his arm and kissed him.

**Elle's Pov**

"Finally, she is in love," I said.

Il smacked me, "Shut the hell up. And why are we on a freaking tree?"

M.C. = U know that lessons that ur parents teach u. (13 yrs old) Well I don't listen.

Amu = Isn't 1 don't talk 2 strangers?

M.C = YUP! ^-^

Miki = But aren't u do that now.

M.C. = What ev *whack-a-mole with Ikuto*

Yoru = Go Mili-chan. Hit his head. **Plz Review**


End file.
